


The Coffee Shop

by lwtrings



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, London, M/M, One Shot, Post-Zayn One Direction, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtrings/pseuds/lwtrings
Summary: Harry Styles thinks the boy on the other end of the coffee shop with the pretty face and nice ass is gay. His sister, Gemma, thinks otherwise. So naturally, they place a bet. To Harry's luck, he wins.





	The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Three things before you start: Firstly, this is a one shot, that's why it's only 5k words. Secondly, this is the first fic I've ever uploaded, so please cut me some slack. Ya girl is new at this, and she's trying her best. Lastly, sorry for the bad smut (I personally think it's not the best, but maybe I'm just paranoid).
> 
> HUGE shoutout to @/lovelyloullaby on twitter for editing this! Love you Jas!  
> Also, shoutout for my lovely GC (you know who you are) for motivating to upload this! Loads of love!
> 
> P.S: This fic is based on this little thing that went viral on Twitter a while ago:  
> " />
> 
> \- Sabiqah

“What are you looking at?” Harry asked Gemma, swinging around to see why she kept looking over his shoulder.  


“Not what, who,” Gemma replied with a dreamy expression on her face.  


She motioned her head behind Harry to the right, where a boy around Harry’s age was sitting. Harry couldn’t see his face, but regardless, didn’t see what the big deal was. Besides a great sense of style and a nice ass, the guy seemed pretty ordinary.  


“Nothing special, Gem,” he said to his sister. “Just like any other guy.”  


“Oh, you haven’t seen his face,” Gemma said, “when I walked in earlier he complimented my hair, and he’s stunning.”  


“Your hair?” Harry laughed. “He complimented your hair?”  


“Yeah, so?” Gemma replied, looking over Harry’s shoulder again.  


“Nothing.” Harry smiled. “Let’s see if this guy’s really as hot as you say he is.”  


“What? Harry, what’re you doing-”  


But Harry wasn’t listening to Gemma. He got up, took off his beanie, fixed his hair, and turned to Gemma.  


“How do I look?” he asked.  


“Oh, just stunning,” she replied sarcastically  


Harry smiled. “I’ll be right back sis,” he said, winking.  


Gemma rolled her eyes.  


Harry made his way over to the stranger’s table.  


Walking past it, he dropped his wallet on the ground in a very obvious manner, hoping the stranger would notice and pick it up.  


Harry’s plan worked—mostly.  


The stranger did notice that Harry dropped his wallet, and he did come to return it to him. The next part of Harry’s plan, however, was to get the stranger’s number for Gemma, but that part didn’t work out so great.  


“Hey, you dropped this.” Harry heard someone say behind him in a strong yorkshire accent.  


Harry turned around bumped straight into the speaker, knocking him nearly clean off his feet.  


“Sorry, sorry!” he said.  


He helped the boy off the ground.  


“No problem, love,” the boy replied.  


Harry didn’t say anything.  


He couldn’t say anything.  


He was struck by the boy’s beauty. His chocolate-brown hair was messy from the fall. His ocean-blue eyes looking up into Harry’s, framed by his delicate eyelashes. His chiseled cheeks and risen cheekbones. His smooth and flawless skin. And his lips. His crafted, soft, kissable lips.  


Harry stared at the boy, and the boy waved a hand in front of him.  


“You okay?” he asked, smiling a perfect smile.  


“Huh, what?” Harry said, snapping into existence.  


“I asked if you were okay, you sort of zoned out for a second there.”  


“Um, yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for my wallet.”  


“Again, no problem.”  


Harry stood there awkwardly for second, and as the boy turned to leave, Harry couldn’t help himself.  


“What’s your name?” he blurted out.  


“My name?” the boy replied.  


“Yeah,” Harry said in a quieter voice.  


The boy considered Harry for a moment.  


“Louis,” he said finally, “Louis Tomlinson.”  


“Thanks for giving me my wallet, Louis.”  


“You already said that.”  


Louis smiled at Harry, winked, and turned to walk back towards his table.

When Harry returned to his table, Gemma was already losing her shit.  


“You-” she panted over fits of giggles, “you should’ve seen your face, Haz, it was priceless!”  


Harry could feel his face reddening, but he let himself smile.  


“Well, you were right,” he said, “he is very pretty.”  


Gemma smiled, “I always am.”  


“Okay,” Harry replied, “if you’re always right, then I say he’s gay.”  


“No, he’s not,” Gemma said immediately, “He’s not gay, I’m sure of it.”  


“He so is.”  


“What makes you so sure?”  


“Boys that pretty can’t be straight.”  


Gemma laughed.  


“Really, that’s your reason?” she taunted.  


“No, of course not,” Harry replied, “he complimented your hair and he winked at me.”  


“Is that all?”  


“No, I can prove it.”  


“How?”  


Harry reached into his bag and grabbed his notebook, ripping out a page. He looked around his bag for a bit, then pulled out a pen.  


“He’s out of coffee,” Harry observed, looking over at Louis.  


“So?” Gemma asked.  


“So judging by how his things are all over the place, he doesn’t look like he’s about to leave anytime soon. He’s probably going to go get some more.”  


As Harry said it, Louis got up and headed towards the counter.  


“That’s my cue,” Harry said.  


He quickly scribbled something down on his piece of paper, and got up. Harry made his way over to Louis’ table and lifted Louis’ closed laptop, slipping the paper in.

By the time Harry got back to his own table again, Louis was sitting down with his fresh coffee.  


“What was written on that paper?” Gemma asked.  


“Let’s go,” Harry replied. “I’ll tell you in the car.”

***

Louis sat down at his table at the corner coffee shop he loved so much, holding his freshly brewed coffee in his hands. He took in the scent of his drink, looking outside the window of the shop into the Autumnal world.  


Louis heard the shop door-chime tinkle, and looked up to see the handsome boy he had bumped into earlier, leaving.  


Louis smiled into his coffee as he thought about how clumsy the boy was, and how Louis knew that the boy had dropped his wallet in front of Louis’ table on purpose. Louis didn’t mind though, the boy was plenty attractive, and his dimples were to die for.

After finishing most of his coffee (Louis liked to drink it at once), he opened his laptop, and a slip of paper caught his eye. The paper was old and tea-stained, and didn’t belong to Louis, but Louis let curiosity take over and instinctively unfolded the paper and read it:  


Hey, if you’re not gay, my friend thinks you’re cute. Here’s her number.  


The note followed with a scrawled phone number, which Louis ignored, as he read on:  


If you are gay, here’s mine:  


The note ended with another number, and Louis smiled.

***

Harry couldn’t get Louis Tomlinson’s face out of his mind.  


It was 11:30 at night, and Gemma was asleep in the next room of their apartment, but Harry was pacing his room up and down waiting for a notification or a phone call.  


He hadn’t been able to get Louis out of his head all day, which was weird, because Harry had given his number to every cute boy he’d ever seen, but he had never been nervous about any of them calling him before. With Louis, it was different. Harry felt like he had to impress Louis.  


Bzzz  


Harry jumped onto his bed where his phone lay, nearly shattering it in the process.  


He had a message from a private number, ‘hey, it’s the boy who you gave your number to today’, it said.

Harry smiled a big smile and replied immediately.  


H: Which one?  


Bzzz.  


Harry read the text, ‘very funny’, it said.  


H: Hello Louis.  


L: How do you know my name?  


H: We bumped into each other. Thanks again for the wallet.  


L: Oh, so it’s you. That’s the fourth time you’ve thanked me by the way.  


H: What can I say, I’m a gentleman.  


L: So what’s your name, dimples?  


H: Dimples? So unoriginal. The name’s Harry Styles.  


L: Styles, hm? I like that.  


H: Of course you do. And you like me too, right?  


L: I didn’t know who you were so I thought I would like you, but know that I do, I’m sorry but no.  


H: Ouch, so we’re being humorous now?  


L: You can’t handle rejection?  


H: Not when the person who’s rejecting me lowkey wants to go out with me.  


L: Bold of you to assume.  


H: It wasn’t an assumption. I’m taking you out whether you like it or not, sorry.  


L: Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of asking someone out?  


H: What can I say, I’m a rebel.  


L: Of course you are.  


H: So when are you free?  


L: For you, never.  


H: I’m gonna cry.  


L: Fine. Time and place.  


H: That was easy.  


L: Do you want me to change my mind?  


H: No! I’ll text you back when I find a place to go. Give me ten minutes.  


L: Fine.

***

“Louis, you look fine,” Louis’ best friend, Niall, told him.  


“Are you sure?” Louis asked. “Are you one-hundred percent sure he’ll like me?”  


“Louis, he’s the one that gave you his number and asked you out, he likes you,” Niall replied, laughing.  


Louis wasn’t so sure that just because Harry was being flirty meant that he liked him.  


Louis was getting picked up in ten minutes by Harry, and he was trying his best to look good without making it look like he was trying to look good.  


The doorbell rang.  


“I’ll get it!” Niall yelled, running for the door of Louis’ apartment at full speed and nearly tripping over his own feet.  


“Hi, I’m Niall,” Louis heard Niall yell from the door, “You must be Harry!”  


“That’s me,” replied Harry’s voice.  


After a few painstaking seconds of talking that Louis couldn’t hear, Niall yelled at him from the doorway.  


“Louis!” he hollered enthusiastically. “Your date’s here!”  


As if Louis was unaware.  


With one last look in the mirror and a quick ruffle of his hair, Louis made his way to the door.

***  


Louis’ friend Niall was very enthusiastic, and Harry was quite relieved when Niall yelled for Louis, because he didn’t know if he could handle his energy for a second longer.  


“You’re early,” Harry heard Louis say, as he turned the corner, making Harry’s jaw drop.  


Louis’ hair was perfectly tousled on his head, tossed around in swift but effortless patterns as if Louis had just rolled out of bed. He was wearing a grey sweater with the sleeves rolled up, accompanied by black skinny jeans that exposed his ankles. What really caught Harry by surprise, however, were the tattoos.  


Louis’ arms were painted with them, each one complimenting Louis even more and (Harry didn’t think it was possible) making him more beautiful.  


When Harry had seen him yesterday at the coffee shop, Louis had been wearing a coat so that his tattoos weren’t visible, so Harry was surprised to see them there at all.  


For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Louis Tomlinson had left Harry Styles speechless.

***

“Why is your truck so fucking big,” Louis asked Harry as they walked outside.  


“You don’t like it?” Harry asked. “My truck is my baby, I bought her myself.”  


“My question remains,” Louis said. “Why is it so fucking big?”  


“Big truck for a big guy.” Harry smirked.  


Louis didn’t mind big trucks at all, but he noticed that Harry’s truck didn’t have a step-up to the door, and it was quite high off the ground.  


Harry opened the driver’s side door for Louis, and Louis felt himself go red. He wasn’t that short, but Harry’s truck was very high, and the last thing he wanted to do was ask for help. He also didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Harry, so he took the biggest leap ever—and fell on the ground.  


“Oh my god, Louis!” Harry exclaimed, “Are you okay?!”  


“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Louis said. “I just, um, slipped.”  


“Slipped?” Harry asked.  


“Yes, an accidental fall on something wet,” Louis mumbled.  


A slow smile crept across Harry’s face.  


“Okay, Tomlinson,” he said, “well, now that you’re injured, I’ll have to help you in.”  


Louis wanted to protest, but before he could, Harry scooped him up and placed him in the car. Louis was grateful, but he would never tell Harry that.  


“Thanks.” Louis smiled. “But pick me up again and it won’t be pretty.”  


Harry just grinned and closed the car door, coming around the other side and getting into the driver’s seat.  


“So, have you ever been to the Apollo before?” he asked Louis.  


“No,” Louis replied, “why did you choose there to bring me?”  


“Because I’ve never been there either.” Harry winked.  


Louis rolled his eyes.  


“You know, I hate the name ‘Apollo’ for a restaurant,” Louis said.  


“Why? It’s just a name,” Harry replied.  


“Well, do you know who Apollo is?” Louis asked.  


“Of course I do, Lou. I’m not an idiot.”  


“Really?”  


“I’m not answering that. Continue with your story will you.”  


Louis flashed a smile at Harry, then continued.  


“Apollo was a douche in all the Greek myths. Why not call the restaurant Artemis? She was a badass maiden.”  


Harry laughed.  


“What?” Louis asked.  


“You’re such a nerd,” Harry replied.  


“A nerd and proud.”  


“Okay, so do proud nerds listen to music?”  


“Depends on what the music is.”  


Harry smiled and grabbed his phone. After a few minutes, he put it down and said, “If you don’t like this, you’re not living properly.”  


The song ‘Now I’m Here’ by Queen started blaring out of the speakers, and Louis nearly jumped a foot in the air out of excitement.  


“You like Queen?” he asked Harry.  


“No,” Harry replied, “I love Queen.”  


“No way, Queen is my favourite!” Louis exclaimed.  


Louis saw Harry try to hide a smile, but his dimples made it obvious of his expression.  


“So you’re not just a pretty face, but you’re smart and love Queen, too?” Harry asked.  


“Did you just confess to thinking I have a pretty face?” Louis said as his cheeks tinged with pink.  


“What’s there to confess?” Harry smirked. “It’s a fact, Lou.”

***

“Can we get a booth please?” Harry asked the waiter at the Apollo the second they arrived.  


He was really hoping they could get a booth, because the closer to Louis that Harry was, the better.  


Thankfully, there was one booth left at the very end of the rows of them, and it was perfect. It was a small little thing, with red seats, candles, and dimmed lights surrounding.  


“We’ll let you know of our orders when we’re ready,” Harry told the waiter.  


He waited for the waiter to leave, then motioned for Louis to sit down first so that Harry could slide in close to him.  


“It’s very cosy in here,” Louis whispered.  


Harry would have replied, but his eyes were on Louis’. He just couldn’t stop staring at Louis’ fluttering lashes.  


“So, what should we eat?” Harry said abruptly, reaching for the menu.  


He opened it up and started flipping through, and (to Harry’s surprise and joy) Louis scooted closer to Harry to read off of his menu instead of grabbing the other one from in front of him.  


“How about this?” Louis asked, pointing to the special of the day.  


“‘Lover’s Pasta’?” Harry smirked. “Sure, why not.”  


Harry waved over the waiter and ordered the food, and Louis ordered drinks for the both of them.  


“Take your time!” Harry softly yelled at the waiter as he was leaving. “Take your time and give me more time to talk to Louis.”

Twenty minutes later, the waiter was back with Harry and Louis’ cocktails and food, and Louis and Harry were deep in conversation when he arrived.  


They had used their time well to talk about anything and everything from their families to the meanings behind their tattoos.  


“Thank you, sir,” Harry said to the waiter as he placed down their food and left again.  


“One plate and two forks?” Louis asked Harry, smiling.  


“One plate and two forks.” Harry smirked. “Let’s dig in.”  


Harry and Louis ate their food in a mutual rush, because Louis had said that no one talk while they were eating.  


“You know,” Harry said through his last mouthful of pasta, “I really don’t understand your logic, Lou. You want us not to talk whilst eating because we might choke, but we’re both eating fast now, so that increases our chances of choking.”  


Louis chuckled through his food.  


“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he said.  


“But you are.” Harry smirked.  


“I’m not.”  


“Yeah, you are.”  


“I swallowed my food before talking, so there.”  


“No, you didn’t, and look, you still have a noodle on your lip.”  


Harry reached towards Louis and wiped Louis’ lips slowly, but didn’t remove his finger afterwards.  


“Thanks,” Louis said, dazed.  


“I still owed you from the wallet,” Harry replied, his finger still firm on Louis’ lip.  


“No, you-” but Louis didn’t get to finish, because Harry couldn’t stop himself.  


The next thing Harry knew, his lips were on Louis’, and Louis was kissing him back as fiercely as he could.

***

The second Harry’s lips touched his, Louis lost control.  


His stomach erupted into a million pieces as Harry kissed him harder and harder, pushing him lower into the booth as the went.  


Louis felt lightheaded, but it was the best feeling in the world at the same time.  


Harry’s hand slipped under Louis shirt, caressing his hip, and Louis let out a moan into their kiss.  


“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” Harry said, coming up for air, “I didn’t know how good of a kisser you were, Lou, or I would have done it sooner.”  


Louis blushed into his hands, and Harry moved them, giving them small and delicate kisses.  


“We should get the cheque,” Louis said, waving for a waiter.  


Harry grinned into Louis’ hands, still kissing them.  


“You go wait in the car,” Louis said to Harry, “I’ve got the bill.”

Louis payed for himself and Harry, then made his way outside to where the truck was parked.  


To Louis’ surprise, Harry was sitting in the passenger seat, and the second Louis opened Harry’s door to ask who was driving, Harry pulled him inside.  


“What are you doing, Harry?” Louis giggled as Harry pulled Louis on top of him in the seat and closed the door behind him.  


“Nothing,” Harry said, “this is just nice.”  


After a few minutes of Louis laying on Harry’s chest, he turned around.  


“You know what would be even nicer?” Louis asked him, turning around and straddling Harry. “This.”  


Louis kissed Harry as hard as he could and changed the setting of the seat, making it go back further. He was completely on top of Harry now, kissing him harder and fiercer into the seat of the car.  


Butterflies erupted in his stomach, and Louis didn’t think he had ever felt this good with anyone before.  


“Is it okay if we take it a step further?” Louis asked, playing at Harry’s shirt collar.  


Harry nodded vigorously as Louis slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking pleasure of Harry’s every squirm and moan.  


“Louis,” Harry mumbled, and Louis ripped the rest of the buttons off of Harry’s shirt, and quickly took off his own.  


Louis kissed his way from Harry’s mouth down to his neck, leaving love-bites as he went. He made his way further and further, slowly planting kisses all over Harry’s body.  


Harry grabbed the sides of the car, as Louis went to unbutton his jeans.  


“Is it okay love? Louis asked, looking up at Harry from his newfound spot on the floor of the car.  


“Yes,” Harry moaned, “Of course it's okay. It’s more than okay.”  


Louis smiled and slowly started to unbutton Harry's jeans.

***

Harry couldn’t feel anything except for Louis.  


Everywhere Louis left a kiss, Harry would go numb. Louis’ every touch would leave Harry begging for more-- and Harry loved it.  


He had never been a bottom before, but for Louis he would be anything that Louis wanted.

Louis played at Harry’s boxer’s, prancing his fingers around and teasing Harry.  


“Louis,” Harry moaned, “Don’t tease.”  


Louis smirked and slowly started to take off Harry’s boxers, making Harry’s every last inch tingle with pleasure.  


He pulled them down completely, playing with Harry and making him feel good in ways that Harry didn’t think were possible. Then, he reached his head down, and Harry gripped the car for support.  


Louis’ head bobbed up and down at Harry’s waist, and Harry was sinking in pleasure, wondering how on earth he got himself into this situation. He wasn’t complaining, though.  


“Louis,” he moaned, as Louis’ head bobbed faster and faster, “I’m gonna.. I think I’m gonna come.”  


“No,” Louis commanded, looking up, “not until I say so.”  


Harry moaned louder, reaching out his hand to grab Louis’ hair as Louis started up again, but this time, slower.  


“Fuck, Louis,” Harry groaned, “don’t tease.”  


“You don’t tell me what to do, Styles,” Louis said, making Harry regret asking him not to tease.

After what seemed like forever, Harry decided he couldn’t take it any longer. “Louis!” he moaned, gripping the car tighter, and leaning back as far as the seat would take him.  
“Now,” Louis said, and Harry let go.

***

Twenty minutes later, Louis was back in his apartment thinking of nothing but Harry Styles.  


No, they didn’t have sex, but Louis didn’t mind. He wanted a serious relationship with Harry, not just one involving sex.  


But what if that’s what Harry wanted?  


Louis had never experienced someone be so flirty towards him, and he and Harry had moved very quickly from strangers to-- whatever they were.  


What if Harry just wanted to get into Louis’ pants? Louis had slept with plenty of people before, and he didn’t mind if he’d never talk to them again, but Harry was different.  


Louis actually really liked Harry, but how could he have been so stupid? Why would someone as perfect as that ever want to sleep with him? Louis didn’t think he was anything special.  


He decided that he would stop talking to Harry, and see what Harry would do.  


Did he want a relationship with Louis, or was he fuck-every-now-and-then kind of guy? Louis knew deep down it was the latter, but he tried to have hope.

***

“Louis hasn’t texted or called me in me three days,” Harry told Gemma, as he was leaving for work on Wednesday afternoon.  


“Harry,” Gemma laughed, “he’s probably waiting for you to text or call him!”  


“Oh,” Harry said, “I’ll text him after work then.”  


“Perfect,” Gemma replied, urging Harry out the door, “now give me my me time!”  


She shut the door on Harry’s face.

Harry worked as a barista at his local coffee shop for his part-time job.  


He walked into work, swiped himself in, and started working as per usual.  


It was about a half-hour into his work when things started to go wrong.  


Harry went to take the order of the next person in line—and it was Louis.  


Louis with another boy.  


The boy was exceptionally cute, and Louis looked very giggly—until he saw Harry’s face.  


“Oh, Harry,” he stammered, “I didn’t know you worked here.”  


“W- well I do,” Harry replied. “Nice to see you again, Louis.”  


Louis looked at Harry straight in the eyes, and Harry felt like Louis was trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t figure out what.  


“Your order?” Harry asked after what seemed like a millennia.  


“Oh, right,” Louis said. “My order.”  


Louis was about to say something when the boy he was with said, “Don’t worry Tommo, I’ll pay and get the food. I’ll surprise you.”  


The boy poked Louis playfully on the arm, and Louis didn’t even flinch.  


This time, his eyes didn’t meet Harry’s, and instead he looked directly over Harry’s shoulder.  


For some reason, that made Harry mad.  


Who was this random guy that Louis was with? Harry knew that he and Louis weren’t a thing, but they were something, and that should have been enough for Louis to not be going on dates with other guys.  


Harry felt cheated.  


“You know what?” he said, throwing down the label and marker he was holding to take the order, “Someone else will take your order for you. My break starts in thirty seconds.”  


With that, Harry left and went to the back, his eyes burning with tears for a reason that he didn’t understand.

***

Louis ran out of the coffee shop into the autumn breeze, making his way as fast as he could to the shop’s back exit.  


He was about to try and open the door when it swung open, and Harry came rambling out, running straight into Louis.  


“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Harry said, and then he realized who he had bumped in to.  


Louis and Harry stared at each other for seemingly forever, until Harry finally spoke.  


“Louis,” he said, nodding his head towards Louis as if they were colleagues, and didn’t nearly have sex in Harry’s GMC.  


“Harry,” Louis replied, “I can explain-”  


“There’s nothing to explain,” Harry stated. “What are you talking about?”  


“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about.”  


Louis saw Harry trying to fake a confused expression and failing miserably.  


“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry told him unconvincingly.  


“Look, it was nothing like that,” Louis said. “Liam is one of my best mates, we’re not going out.”  


“It doesn’t matter, I don’t know why you’re apologizing to me.”  


“You should have seen your face back there.”  


“You should have seen yours.”  


“I was trying to tell you it was nothing like that.”  


“You could have just said it.”  


“What the fuck would I have said? ‘Hi Harry, nice to see you, meet Liam, who for the record isn’t my boyfriend!’? I don’t even know why you care, Styles. You only want to have sex with me.”  


“What?” Harry stared at Louis with a startled expression on his face.  


“Oh come on,” Louis said. “You haven’t contacted me in three days, we went from strangers to sucking each other off in a span of a few hours, and boys with pretty faces like yours don’t flirt with boys like me.”  


“What do you mean ‘boys like you’? Louis, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  


Louis hoped he wasn’t blushing.  


“You don’t like me, Styles. Boys like you don’t even date people. They just sleep around. You’re a- what do they call it? A fuck boy. A player.”  


Harry looked at Louis with a hurt expression, and Louis immediately felt bad.  


“I liked you, Louis,” Harry said, with what sounded like a lump in his throat, “I really liked you, and I’m not a fuck boy. I’ve only ever slept with people I like, I don’t sleep around, and I’m not just trying to get in your pants. I’m not like that.”  


Louis looked down at his feet, feeling like shit.  


“You said liked,” Louis mumbled.  


“I liked you because I thought you liked me. I’m not letting my heart get tossed around.”  


Louis and Harry stood in silence, until Harry finally made his way past Louis, leaving him alone.

***

It had been three weeks since Harry had seen, texted, called, or spoken with Louis Tomlinson, and he was worried.  


He had meant what he said to Louis regarding what kind of guy he was, but he didn’t want to stop talking to him completely.  


He had only known Louis for a short while, but he had really liked him.  


“Harry, you coming?” Gemma asked from their apartment door, interrupting his thoughts.  


“What?” Harry responded. “Uh, yeah.”  


Gemma had decided that she would take Harry along with her to a big party her best friend was having for her 21st birthday. Harry didn’t really want to go, but Gemma had insisted, and in the end, won.  


Harry quickly changed into the first thing he saw, which was a green Packers jersey and some black skinny jeans. It was pretty cold out, so he grabbed a jacket and threw a bandana around his hair to try and tame it down.  


He and Gemma got into Harry’s truck and left for a stupid party that Harry didn’t even want to go to.

***

“But why?” Louis asked Niall for the millionth time.  


“Because I said so, and you need to socialize more,” Niall replied, urging Louis into his bedroom. “Now go get changed so we can leave already!”  


Niall shut the door of the room, leaving Louis alone.  


He was trying to make Louis go to some party that his friends were invited to, and Louis really didn’t want to go. He didn’t want a fling with anyone, or to make-out with anyone, or to suck someone off in the bathroom.  


Unless it was Harry Styles.  


It had been three weeks since he has last had contact with Harry, and Louis felt like a total asshole. He didn’t blame Harry for hating him, the things he had said had come out of hurt and anger, but Louis wasn’t like what his emotions let him be sometimes.  


Finally, he decided that Niall would never let him stay at home for this party, so he changed into a black tank top and some black jeans, grabbing his jean jacket and heading out of his room.

***

The second Harry walked in to the party, he immediately wanted to leave. It was a house party of all things, as in Harry wouldn’t enjoy himself much. He wasn’t a house-party kind of guy. This also mean that there were a shit ton of horny men and women, and was already getting inviting looks from guys and girls from the dance floor. Gemma had also already left him alone, which he wasn’t glad about.  


He was about to head into a different room to see if there was somewhere with less people, when Louis Tomlinson walked through the doors next to Harry, and straight into him.  


Harry was quite literally knocked over by Louis’ sudden entrance, and he crashed to the ground with Louis in pursuit.  


“Harry?” Louis yelped, looking at Harry from his place on top of him.  


“Louis,” Harry nodded in disbelief, “This is so fucking cliché.”  


“Yeah.” Louis nodded, staring at Harry’s lips.  


Harry noticed where Louis was looking and blushed, brushing his hair out of his face.  


“So-” Harry started, but Louis cut him off.  


“Oh, yeah,” he said, getting up and offering Harry his hand.  


“That’s not what I was going to say,” Harry said, standing and brushing soot from his jeans, “I was gonna say long time no see.”  


“Yeah.” Louis nodded, looking down. “Look Harry, I’m sorry about all the stuff I said. I didn’t mean it, I was just paranoid. I won’t blame you for not forgiving me.”  


Louis turned to leave, but Harry grabbed his hand as he was leaving, interlocking Louis’ fingers with his own.  


“Louis,” he said, looking Louis straight in the eyes, “I forgive you.”  


Louis and Harry looked each other in the eyes, and Louis faltered for a moment.  


“Why?” he asked.  


“Let’s just say that I’ve been quick on jumping to conclusions in the past as well, and that I’m a big believer in giving people second chances.” Harry replied.  


Louis looked down at his feet, then back up at Harry, giving him a crinkly-eyed smile.  


Harry hoped he was making the right decision, but then Louis’ smile widened, and he wrapped Harry into a hug, and Harry knew that it would be okay.


End file.
